


Fake-out Make-out

by Durincorporated



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fake-Out Make-Out, Fluff, Kissing as a diversion, M/M, Minor Jessika Pava/Rey, Mutual Pining, Undercover Missions, i love this trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durincorporated/pseuds/Durincorporated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn use kissing as a diversion during an undercover mission, and Finn can't bring himself to look at Poe, let alone tell him how he feels. BB-8 is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake-out Make-out

“Oh, shit.” Poe's harsh voice makes Finn look up from the computer to see Poe sprinting towards him.

Every single thing that could go wrong on this mission went through his head, but he forced himself to focus on the importance of the information.

 

_“With the new Starkiller base in construction, it is essential for us to locate the blueprints and find the weak spots,” General Organa said. “They will come back stronger, and we need to destroy it before it is at its full power. Thanks to a recon mission last week, we have located where their secondary base is.” She paused for the applause, while hiding her own smile._

_“We'll be sending a team to the base to retrieve the data. And while it would be virtually impossible to infiltrate the base...” She signaled to C3P0, who brought out two stormtrooper uniforms. “These will serve as a disguise for two volunteers. It has worked in the past.” She smiled as if recalling a memory, and looked around at the resistance fighters._

_“So… Any volunteers?”_

 

“What is it?”

“Shit, _shit_.” Poe grabbed Finn’s arm and dragged him up, turning around in frantic circles. “We got company. 12 o’clock.” Poe pointed, and Finn looked up to see white uniforms coming in to view.

“There's a storage closet over here, come on!” Finn felt his heart rate pick up as he guided Poe to a closet at the SouthEast corner of the room, where they clumsily stuffed themselves in. It was completely dark and all Finn heard was the sound of Poe’s rough breathing and the approaching footsteps.

“They're going to recognize us!” Finn panicked and tried to think of an escape plan but it was already too late. They would most likely be tortured for information, and Finn knew he wouldn't be able to hold Kylo off like Rey.

“I have an idea.” Poe whispered. Finn looked over at Poe in surprise, wondering how he could come up with something so quickly.

Suddenly Poe’s hands are on his shoulders and pushing him against the wall, and Finn barely suppresses a surprised gasp.

“Poe, what th-”

“Follow my lead.”

Poe takes his face in both hands and kisses him, and Finn blanks. He stands there motionless as Poe continues to explore his mouth, until Poe bites his bottom lip and suddenly Finn’s brain is in overdrive. Finn has never been kissed before. At least, not like this. There was of course that time with FN-2076 when he was fifteen, but that was barely even a peck. And now Poe _fucking_ Dameron is kissing him like Finn is the only thing that matters and it’s the best thing he's ever experienced.

Finn won't deny it, he'd thought about this before, but he always imagined Poe would be gentle. The real thing turned out to be hard and rough, and it's a thousand times better than he imagined.

There is a bright light behind his eyes and the sound of stormtroopers talking, but Poe is doing a _thing_ with his tongue and damned if Finn cares. Finn rakes a hand through Poe’s already unruly hair and Poe moans into his mouth, sending heat straight to his groin. The light behind his eyes disappears and so does the hand on his waist, and Finn does _not_ whimper.

Poe pulls away and it takes all of Finn’s control to not seek his touch again.

“I think it worked.”

~~~~~

“Finn. _Finn_ , you need to talk to him.” Rey said, and that was absolutely the last thing he wanted to do.

“Or, I could keep avoiding him and go to Endor to become an Ewok.”

“Finn…” Rey looked him in the eyes, and he nearly caved in, but instead he got up and began to pace. “It's been a week.”

“What about when you realized you had a crush on Jessika? You didn't eat at her table for a long time after that.” Finn tried to turn the conversation on her, and despite her blush, she continued.

“That was only for three days. And you're missing the point, I confronted Jessika! Poe will react the same way, I know it.”

“I can't. I've never felt this way about anyone before.” Rey smiled and nodded, like she already knew how Finn felt. She probably did. “And I'm not as brave as you, Rey.”

“Yes you _are_.” She stood up and put her hands on his shoulders, halting his pacing. “Poe has come to me almost every day since ‘The Incident’, as you like to call it. He's worried about you.”

“Really?” Finn felt the hope rise in his chest. “What did he say?”

“Ask him yourself.” Rey chuckled and left Finn to be alone in his thoughts.

~~~~~

Finn had been standing outside Poe's door for ten minutes trying to find his courage, and he'd nearly given up twice.

“I can do this. I can do this.” His knuckles hovered an inch from the door, and he ignores the fact that they're shaking. “I can do th-”

“Finn?” The door swung open and Finn found himself face-to-face with Poe.

Poe’s wearing a black t-shirt and sweatpants, and his hair is sticking up in different directions. He looks _beautiful_.

“Buddy! It's so good to see you.” Poe looked like he was going in for a hug, but decided against it.

_Oh god, what if he never wants to touch me again? What if he's revolted by me now?_

Poe ushers him in, and Finn stands in the middle of the room awkwardly. He takes a moment to observe the room; it is a simplistic room, but at the same time it feels like _Poe_. He notices that Poe is watching him, and he tries to be casual - as if he hadn't been hiding from the man for a week.

BB-8 rolls into the room, bumping into Finn’s legs and breaking the silence with an excited beep.

“BB-8…” Poe says in a cautious tone, like he's reprimanding a dog.

“What'd it say?”

“BB-8 wants to know where you've been.” Poe gave it ‘The Look’ - as Finn and Rey have named it - but BB-8 kept looking at Finn.

“I… Uh,” Finn looked away from Poe, and tried to remember what he had planned to say. “That's actually why I came here.”

“No, Finn, you don't have to explain anything. I get it.”

“No, you _don't_.” It came out harsher than he intended, but he persisted. “You don't get it. I didn't either until…”

“Look, I'm sorry. I was thinking on my feet and I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, and I'm sorry I-”

“See, you don't get it. You think I avoided you because it made me uncomfortable! Don't you see? It did the _opposite_.” He regretted it as soon as the words came out, but Poe had to find out eventually.

“Oh,” Poe stood there frozen, mouth hanging open and eyes open wide. “Finn-”

“I know you don't feel the same way, and I-”

“Finn,”

“-know that you're probably already involved with someone, and-”

“ _Finn_ ,”

“-I'm sorry if this makes things weird between us, so how about we just forget this ever happened? I'm all for that plan,”

“ _ **Finn**_ ,”

“So I think I'm gonna go n- _umph_!” Poe had closed the distance between them and smashed their lips together with no grace whatsoever. Finn stood there dumbstruck, not knowing what to do with his hands, and not knowing what the _hell_ Poe was doing.

Poe backed away slowly, and BB-8 chirped happily from the doorway.

“Poe, uh…” He tried to form a complete thought and failed.

“I feel the same way. I have since the day we met.” And then Poe smiled - not his flirty smirk or his polite smile; a real, genuine smile. It was the last straw.

Finn stepped forward and took Poe’s face in his hands, pausing to memorize the details of his face, and kissed him. He was nervous at first, so he was glad when Poe led the kiss.

It was nothing like their kiss at the First Order base; it was gentle and loving and it portrayed everything he was feeling.

He had to pull back because he was smiling too hard, and Poe's responding laugh sent shivers down his spine. BB-8 beeped and Poe put his hands on his face and laughed.

“I'm happy too, BB-8.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom, so please comment if you have suggestions, or hmu at [my tumblr](http://thorthedorkworld.tumblr.com/).


End file.
